mario meet ff7
by Hugbees
Summary: mario meet ff7 to save the welrd from sepharoth an other villans from ff


mario was on his cowtch playing final fantusy 7 wen luigi walk in to seee the game. he said 'i wish the caracters from ff7 were real an not just in the game' 'yeah thata woulda be cool but to bad is not!' mario said to sadlee. a second later the tv flash brite and clowd jump out of the tv! mario luigi stud shockd. speachles to say a word. clowd look around and fownd the plummers in udder amayzmint. he said 'im clowd and ther ei s a mager problum in ur werld. sepharoth escape from the game werld to and is in ur planit. he jump out of a difrent tv but smashed it bfor i cud foloow.'

but clowd were is ur sword??' mario fienaly said. 'oh crap i must hav lost it, common lets go get it' and he took mario and luigi into the game. in the reacter he saaw it on the floor and went to take it but a gard scorpian showed and blocked the path. clowd grabed the sword but a battle had to be foght. clowd used omnislash, mario shoot fireballs. gard scorpian raysed its tail and luigi did a sooper jump and did alot damage but the scorpian shot a big beam at luigi hurting hims to. mario give luigi a mushroom and clowd finish off the scorpian with a attack.

wen they get back to mario house they go look for sepharoth. they walk down manee street but no site of him. they find him by a mcodnalds were sepharoth just flip ovr a truck hopping clowd was in it.

'stop!' clowd shout very angreelee. sepharoth laff and walk thru the fires of the berning truck. mario 'no u dont' an shoot a firebal at the truck exploeding it but sepharoth was not tere. "opps" mario said as they ran arownd the city lookking for separoth. wit no luck they give up the serch but then find a newpaper in the ground that raports a sepharoth sitting in the areea! exsited they run to the areea and find him explodeing a children!!! 'oh no' they all said and atttaked! sepharoth used his own omnislash aganst them and they all went back. "HAHAHA I TOGHT U THAT MOOVE CLOWD HOW CAN U BEAT ME WITH MY OWN MOOOVE?" sepharoth said eevil. 'dammit' clowd sad not beleeving wat he saw. luigi used his fienal smash and spearoth was now dizzy. mario did a uppercut and sepharoth took damage but he wass able to use a omnislash agan to kill mario!! luigi said nooo but had a 1up mushrom and give it to mario and he is alive. almost a dafeat? sepharooth rans away to retreet. they chase but no thing.

2 days later somone knocking on there dor. toad (who lives there to) open the door and got killed by a blak hole!!! it was xdeth bt hooww?? he must have coem out from a game to!!! sepharoth? noone nos but they were prity shure. 'we need to evenge toad deth' luigi said teers in his eyess. clowd agree and put in ff8 in the ps1. 'this is no time for gamess!!!' mario screemed but then new wat he was dooing. soon sqall and rina. they came from a game to but not no why? but once they no they had to save a werld they egreed. but was enuf? to be shure agan clowd put in ff9 but cud not reed the disk so he lok for anuther game, mario idea and logged onto wow and pulled his caracter from the game his level 80 pladain. but arthus also come out but they kill him easy bcos he was still lowding in the werld. the team of maro, luigi, clowd, sqall, rihno, and pladain go fite the forc of sepharoth.

serching for month they find sepharoth in a big billding ploting evil with xdeath and now even ultameesha!!! team burst in and beegan to fite. 'sepharoth ur evil is to much, now give up or els.''" or else wat? sepgaroth' or els we fite an u die!!!'"

a fite broke and many deths occur. maro fireballs at the villans and take damage while luigi say 'FOR TOOOEEDD!!!" as he puch kick and firebal to. sqall and rinah hit trangle alot to use their atks and pldain bubble. bt clowd juse summon nights of the round who do 0999999 damage to all evn himself. af ter battle clowd dieing. 'we beet the villans but also myself, im sorree for this but ithad to be done to save us n u…. ' now ff7 has no villan but also no heero ether. mario no not to do but reelised wat had to eb done. luig inew to but didnt like it bt had to to. mario nad luigi jump into ff7 and now villan and heero. why they fite? it is to restor balance to the werld so it dose not fal into kayoss.


End file.
